


【Houdi/Wuzhao】Kneel， My Lord

by Chiveggs



Category: Gujianqitan3, 古剑奇谭三
Genre: M/M, 侯炤
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiveggs/pseuds/Chiveggs
Summary: BDSM Warning





	【Houdi/Wuzhao】Kneel， My Lord

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM Warning

It was a mildly misty Wednesday afternoon. Houdi, in suit and tie, was walking on the peddle alley surrounding the pond in this private garden. A small black leather case was carried in his left hand. He went passed though the weeping willows and the lotus lake. The way was leading towards a marble carved raven statue and the main building. He would go upstairs to the library, there his lord awaits.

Young Wuzhao sat in a walnut armchair, thus Houdi firstly saw his silky black hair flowing from its back—too kind to that little wooden fellow, Houdi thought to himself. Wuzhao heard the steps, he gradually sat up and gazed at Houdi.

“Good day, my lord.” Said Houdi. “It’s your ‘gaming hour’.”

“Now.”Wuzhao replied with a wicked smile.

“Yes, now.”

“And in here.”

“Surely that’s going to take place in the library.”

“I dislike playing games. You knew.” The young master stood up and walked towards Houdi, stopped three meters away. 

“Houdi,You are centainly loyal.” he blinked his ruby eyes: “ Is that for me or for my beloved mentor?” 

“All for you, indeed.” Houdi grimmed. “Now, kneel.” 

Wuzhao immediately felt uncomfortable. What tormented him more was to realise a small part of him had prepared to obey. He took off the white shirt in front of Houdi with a bit hidden anger. Houdi was gazing at him while pulling out the shirt bottom from his wide belt. 

Until he was completely uncovered. He had no where to hide, even for the smallest secret. 

“You choose to inherit the way Xuli did, ” Wuzhao murmured, “ you choose to be his will.”

“Young master, one day you will be able to revenge. I’m forward to see.”

Houdi walked nearer, standing fully dressed, right in front of Wuzhao. That made him even more shameful.

He sounded like Xuli, too. As Xuli was here himself. Thus Houdi commanded.  
“Kneel, my lord.”

 

His knees were on the soft wool carpet. Back straight, head down. Curtains shut, with the demon man lighting up the candles, and opening his leather case. There lied one horsewhip inside， it was about 5 feet and each hit could cause a familiar scarlet mark. Wuzhao looked down at his knees. He heard Houdi whipped in the air, and he couldn’t help shaking. 

I do not want it. Wuzhao said to himself. I do not deserve it.

Candle light swinged, casting a piece of melting shadow on the flood. Wuzhao closed his eyes.

The horsewhip fell on his naked back right away. Too fast to let Wuzhao feel pain, but he screamed loud. Then followed by the second and third and more hits were coming. It wasn’t actual pain, but more like a spicy hot burn on the back.Wuzhao could not help letting the whole body fall on his heels. 

“Faster...” He moaned.

Houdi nodded cruelly:“ No，my lord. I take charge here.”

He waited until Wuzhao getting used to that onepain, and asked：

“Will you confess in front of your ansestors and your mentor?” Said Houdi.

“I will.”

“Good.”

“Anything in particular you want to say?”  
Houdi asked, as Xuli did.

“No particular event to report.” Wuzhao said. He felt like crying.

“You are safe in here, I will never hurt you. You can trust me.”

Wuzhao’s back was burning. He wanted some rest, some water, and some more touching. Houdi was trained too well. Only the tip of the horsewhip touched his body in such an erotic way, he would say everything.

“I... if you touch me.”

“Wrong words.” Houdi signed. He suddenly whipped and Wuzhao was screaming. A red vertical line appears on Wuzhao’s left thigh. 

“You do not ask. ”Said Houdi politely, “Honest enough you would win your reward.”

“Xuli’s left! Why...No!” Wuzhao tried to hide, but Houdi moved faster. A cross mark appeared on his shoulder, and Wuzhao couldn’t help put arms around himself. Houdi talked using the horsewhip, when he meant punishment, it hurting so much.

“Stay still. It's not that painful, now breathe，slowly.”

Wuzhao did, as Houdi looked down into his eyes.

“Feeling better? ” 

He nodded.

“Submition, my lord.” Houdi temped in a soft voice, “ You must.”

Inside Wuzhao his heart shouted no, but he kneeled in perfect position, once more.  
“Profoundly beautiful.” Houdi looked at Wuzhao and smiled. He seemed so proud of what Wuzhao was doing. Wuzhao smiled back, filled with joy. He felt he was loved. It was so good that he almost believing Houdi’s love was true.

“I will never give in.” Wuzhao spoke with an obidient tone. 

Houdi kneeled down and whispered :“ I know.”

He put a finger at his master’s back neck. Wuzhao trembles. That finger pocked the long hair and traced down the burning marks made by his whip. He felt Wuzhao shaking, for it was such a itch and desire of one touch on the skin.

He saw Wuzhao’s manhood standing up. He was not allowed to hide, wasn’t he? Within such a plot Xuli had set up for nearly eight years, he heard Wuzhao’s breathe changing. He saw his wet eyes. Houdi knew Wuzhao might bend to Xuli, but not to him. It never would be him.  
Xuli taught himto use the horsewhip, but didn’t teach him how to read Wuzhao. The boy was a mystery. This was the part him obsessed about the whole time.

Wuzhao looked up into Houdi’s eyes without asking for permission. His penis was weeping under the man’s touches. Houdi was kneeling in front of him, hands wondering over his whipped back and shoulder, almost like a hug. The man was smiling, still, refusing to comfort his master directly. 

Wuzhao had to imagine the hands he kissed to overcome the burn. The hands that skillfully played witchcraft over his whole body, that would hold a pile of damp earth, that the earth could flower itself.

His window got a view. He knew in this summer afternoon the lilac lotuses would bloom in the small pond and the gold fish were chasing each other beneath their leaves. His ear became so sensitive not for captureing a man’s sensual desires in the air, but for the birds singing, the fish jumping out to breathe, and for the lover’s call.

Then Houdi kissed him, while holding his part with an unknown trick. Wuzhao wanted to scream, but his voice was stopped in his throat by Houdi’s tongue.  
He came out on the carpet, sweating. Houdi pulled out the curtains. Light came through the French windows in the library, on the second page Wuzhao was reading, and on his body too.

“Are we done?” He grinned.

Houdi silently beamed. 

“When we are done, it shall be my turn.  
What do you say?” 

Houdi watched his boy stretching on the white wool carpet. He had cum on his chest, looking at him provocatively. 

“You can even punish your servant once we are outside the library ,” Houdi sat down, next to him.  
“But in this room, you belong to me.”

He bent down and kissed Wuzhao again, putting his figures through the little lord’s hair. Wuzhao seemed shocked, then slowly, he moaned with a victory smile. 

End


End file.
